


Family Matters: A Christmas Fic

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace convince Steve to go to New Jersey with them for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters: A Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I created my own daffy version of the Williams' family  
> 2) My Hawaiian translations were picked up from the Internet. If there are any Hawaiian's reading this, and I got something wrong, let me know and I'll correct it.  
> 3) For _The Godfather_ fans like me, yes, I know about Sonny and the toll plaza, but for the purposes of this fic, it didn't happen LOL.  
>  4) This was supposed to be a short holiday fic, but, as usual, it took on a life of its own.

**Disclaimer: Aww, c'mon, if I owned them, would I be writing fic?**

**************

"Steve, please," Danny was practically begging him for the third day in a row, "I want you to come with me, and so does Grace. When I told her you'd be spending Christmas alone she insisted."

"Danny, Christmas is a time for family; I'm not...."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Steve McGarrett." Danny poked Steve in the chest. "Ohana, remember? Besides, if you say no, **you** will be the one to explain it to Grace."

"Okay, you win," Steve huffed. "I am not going up against Grace's puppy-eyes again. Wednesday?"

"Wednesday - flight leaves at 9AM, with time difference and change of planes we'll arrive at Newark around 7 in the morning."

Steve took out his phone and tapped a few buttons, then glanced up at Danny with a grin. "I love my iPhone."

"Yeah, you love it since Lori taught you how to use it." Danny peered over his shoulder. "Why do you have the airline website up?"

"Trust me, Danno." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

And so it was that Danny was bitching up a storm about getting on a flight on Wednesday **night** at 10PM instead of Wednesday **morning** at 9AM, while Steve happily ignored him and Grace was too excited to care what time it was. 

Danny thought there had been a mistake because when they entered the plane, he veered right with the majority of the passengers, but the stewardess told him that no, he was booked into First Class.

Danny turned to Steve, mouth hanging open, but Steve simply said, "I need more leg room," and left it at that, shoving Danny into the larger cabin.

Steve took the window seat, Grace was in the middle, and Danny on the aisle.

"Steve, this cost you a small fortune, it had to, because First Class is at least 3 times the price of Coach." Danny did some quick math in his head. "Steven James McGarrett, these tickets had to cost you at least seven grand, if not more."

"Not me, Danny," Steve clarified. "I put in an expenditure form and Denning signed off on it. He was more than happy to be rid of us for a week; apparently, he thinks we send his blood pressure up." 

"So the good people of Hawaii, the taxpayers, purchased these seats?" Danny was torn between lecturing Steve or just enjoying the large and roomy seat, with, yes, more leg room.

"We're taxpayers also, Danny, and we are entitled to reap from the government what we sow."

"My God, Steve," Danny gasped, "you sound like a liberal."

"Now that was a low blow, Daniel." Steve hit him with the pillow. "No insulting me over Christmas vacation or I tell Kono on you when we get back."

Grace was turning her face from one man to the other, giggling as she listened to them. 

"You'd squeal on me, Steven?" Danny's eyes grew wide. "After all we've been through in the past week alone?"

"He's right, Uncle Steve; he had your back when you busted the heroin dealer on Friday." Grace casually took out one of the _Twilight_ books, then noticed the two men staring at her. "I watch the news," she said, before opening her book and burying herself in it.

Steve looked over his new iPod, trying to figure out how to work it, so Grace put down her book, rolled her eyes, took it from his hands, tapped it and the music came on. She handed it back to him with a smug expression that reminded Steve of Danny. Steve plugged in his headphones, propped his pillow against the window and closed his eyes.

Danny was not one to sleep on a plane, he was a nervous flyer, so he reached into his duffel for the light reading material he had packed and grabbed a book at random. He opened the book...and found himself looking at the full color photo of a plane crash site, bodies strewn all over the place. Taking a look at the cover, he growled - _Aviation Disasters: The World's Major Civil Airliner Crashes Since 1950_. Leaning over Grace he smacked Steve in the arm with the tome.

"I see you found the book I packed for you," Steve laughed to himself. "I thought it would be perfect since I know how much you love to fly."

Grace tilted her head, staring at the title. "Can I read that, Danno?"

"No; read about your vampires and werewolves, and enjoy." Danny finally dug out two books that would help him relax during the next five hours: _Serial Killers of the 1950's_ , followed by _Ed Gein: The History of the Real Leatherface_. 

A short while later Danny was putting Grace's book away; his daughter had fallen asleep. He decided it was time for a bathroom break, and he so needed to walk. When Danny came back he found Steve and Grace under a blanket, the armrest up, and Grace half in Steve's lap. Steve had even propped two pillows against the window so Grace could rest her head in comfort. And damn, why didn't Danny have a camera at that moment? He realized that he did, and took out his new phone, thankful Chin had given him a crash course in using it. A few photos later he was satisfied and sat back down, finishing one book. He followed that with the latest issue of _Guns and Ammo_ which he had grabbed from the coffee table (and okay, he had to admit it was interesting reading) and debating if it were time to upgrade his Beretta.

When they landed at LAX at 5AM local time, Grace was still sleeping, Danny was getting there, and Steve was fine, and more than happy to carry Grace in his left arm, while he carried his duffel over his right shoulder. This left the tired and worn-out Danny to carry only his own duffel and Grace's backpack. They got to the gate of the connecting flight and had 2 hours to spare. 

Grace stayed asleep in Steve's arms and Steve told Danny it was okay for him to get some shut-eye also.

The flight took off from LAX at 7:15, and this time Steve placed Grace in the window seat and sat in the middle. 

After takeoff, Grace shifted her pillows against the window and covered herself, ready to get some more sleep. She sat up for one brief moment, kissed each of them on the cheek, murmured, "I love you both," and lay back down.

Danny noticed that Steve was flushed pink and it was the most endearing sight he had ever seen. 

Steve noticed that Danny was fighting sleep, and at the rate he was going, would collapse from exhaustion once they arrived in New Jersey. Pulling up the armrest that separated them, Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulder and laid Danny's head on his chest. "Get some sleep, Danno; I promise to diligently guard Grace and make sure she doesn't vanish into thin air." He absent-mindedly began to stroke Danny's hair. "You're on vacation, Detective; it's permissible to relax. Don't force me to make it an order."

"Just for a few minutes," Danny murmured.

"Just for a few minutes," Steve whispered back, noticing Danny's eyelids slowly drooping. 

As Danny dropped into a deeper sleep his body began to shift a bit, and his head gradually slid down Steve's body, into his lap.

Steve didn't mind, it always felt right to take care of Danny, and he didn't even think about waking him when Danny's hand slid into his.

When Steve next woke up, they were announcing the approach to Newark. Grace had apparently maneuvered into the crook of his left arm and was sleeping peacefully, and Danny's head was still in his lap, and his right arm was covering Danny's lower back.

The stewardess passed by, smiled at him and said, "You have a lovely family."

Now Steve could have corrected her, but he glanced from Grace to Danny, and they were his ohana, so he just replied with, "Mahalo...thank you." Having Danny's head in his lap felt perfect; it felt more comfortable than it should have - it was right.

When they landed in Newark it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

Grace had enough sleep and was bouncing around.

Danny's head suddenly snapped up.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Steve was a little concerned. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "I, uh did; it was a good sleep." Except for the fact that he had opened his eyes and come face-to...the sight that greeted him was Steve's dick, nestled in his Cargos. And yes, his head had snapped up because he was sorely tempted to nuzzle against it. 

Oh yeah, Danny had wanted to be in close proximity with that part of Steve's anatomy for quite some time now, ever since they'd gone undercover at that nude beach. Danny's cover was as a (clothed) bartender, but as for Steve, he'd just stripped down to all his glory and kept an eye on the perps as a guest. That vision had fueled his fantasies for months now. But they were destined to remain that - fantasies. 

Steve was straight; they'd had that discussion one night in a bar when a couple of guys hit on Steve. Steve was not homophobic, if anything he was flattered, but his preference was women. Danny had admitted to having men and women equally in his life, just to see Steve's reaction, but Steve couldn't have cared less and the conversation segued into something else.

"Danny, are you going to stand there forever or are we getting off the plane?"

Danny was brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, Steven, I'm getting there." And no, he was not going to think about Steve in that respect for the next seven days. 

On the bright side, thanks to Steve and the flights he had chosen, they were all rested and almost adjusted to the time zone change.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny's father Frank was waiting at the gate, and the only reason Steve knew who he was, was because Grace squealed "GRANDPA!" and ran over and jumped into his arms. He studied Frank and yeah, Danny was his son all right. About the same height, same facial features, and the same bright smile that belonged to his partner; the noticable differences were the darker hair and complexion, and the brown eyes. Now Steve knew why Matthew had darker features than Danny.

"Before you say it, Steve, we've already heard every joke that he looks like Sonny Corleone, so don't even bother."

"I was going to say he reminds me of that actor that was in the original 'Rollerball'," Steve said. "I saw Sonny, and his brother Michael, once, while I was in a courthouse in LA - he's taller than your dad."

Frank Williams welcomed Steve with a firm handshake, a hug for Danny, but his attentions were then given in full to Grace, who he lifted onto his shoulders.

Luggage collected, they stepped out into the cold air while Frank went to get the car.

Steve flexed his fingers and Danny dug around in his duffel and tossed a pair of gloves to Steve. "I knew you'd forget."

"Thanks, Danny." Steve put them on. "Right size too."

"I just told the man in the store I needed the largest size available."

Grace was staring all over. "So different than O'ahu." Part of her wished she was back there, on Steve's beach, with her surfboard and her ohana. Yes, she loved her father's family, but she had lived in New Jersey with her mother all summer and had hated every moment of it. Why didn't they just come to visit her and Danno? But Danno had been so keen on the idea of them going back to New Jersey together - how could she say no? So she would enjoy herself for now, happy in the knowledge that the beach would still be there when she returned. "Happy you're home, Danno?"

"Yeah, monkey," Danny smiled, "I certainly am." He didn't even notice her use of the word 'you're' as opposed to 'we're'.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When they entered the house they were greeted by Danny's mother.

Steve had no doubt about who she was; the blue of their eyes was identical. And being he hadn't seen a photo of Danny's family, (and just why was that? He'd have to ask Danny later) he had made assumptions about her, and man, was he off.

He expected a petite woman of 62, with grayish hair, dressed like some Stepford wife and offering him milk and cookies.

What he got was a woman who had at least three inches on Danny, dark red hair, wearing a pair of faded Levis, a 30 year old 'Who' tee-shirt and 'Union Jack' slipper socks. She walked right over to Danny and stood before him, then pulled him into a bear hug, which Danny returned in full. She pulled back, her hands on her hips and stared down at him. "I think you got shorter." 

"Steve McGarrett, meet my mother."

Steve shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm Martha Williams, known to all as Martie."

Three children came running past and nearly knocked Steve down.

"Behave you little heathens!" Martie yelled, turning back to Steve with a sigh. "Welcome to Hell." 

"As far as Hell," one of Danny's sisters cracked, "that's where your taste buds go after you eat Mom's cooking." She pushed Grace forward with a laugh. "And look what I found lurking about with dad." 

Danny's other sister joined them and the family officially threw themselves at Danny and Grace.

Steve stood there in awe; he didn't think that families like this existed outside the movies - prodigal son returns home after three years and is welcomed with open arms. 

Once Danny and Grace got themselves untangled, Danny introduced Steve. "These are my sisters: Cheryl, who lives five minutes away and whose husband, the fireman, is on shift this week, and Ellen, from Phoenix at the moment, who's in the process of divorce number 5, and we don't know why she bothers with marriage anymore." He pointed at three children. "Michael, Audra, and Robby - 10, 8, and 14, respectively." Danny gave both his sisters a malevolent smile. "They're both older than I am, and if they're not nice to me, I'll tell you by how many years."

Steve smiled and shook hands with them, noting that they were both taller than Danny was, and although both had darker eyes, like their father, one was blonde, the other brunette.

"AHEM!" The room fell silent. "Did you forget about someone else in this house?"

Steve saw Danny's face light up into one of the brightest the SEAL had ever seen. He turned to see a younger woman who was about Danny's height, had hair the same shade as he did, was wearing one of **Danny's** faces, and waving her arms about like a wild woman - in other words, a female version of Danny himself. Except for the AC/DC sweatshirt and jeans, of course.

"Meet...."

"AUNT KATE!" Grace was grinning from ear to ear; seeing her daffy aunt made the trip to New Jersey fully worthwhile. 

"Steve McGarrett, meet Katherine, aka Kate, the accident of the family." Danny pulled her into a big hug, lifting her off the floor.

"And the only **natural blonde** other than Danny." Kate blew a raspberry at Cheryl, whose hair color was close to Danny's and Kate's, but not quite, Steve noticed.

"The accident?" Steve asked.

"She came along 13 years after Matthew, definitely unexpected, and she's my," he stuck his tongue out at Cheryl and Ellen, "favorite sister." Danny squeezed her tightly. "I missed you, kiddo."

"Missed you, too, Danny," Kate picked Grace up and spun her around, "and you, Grace, I always love seeing you." She put Grace down and 'beeped' her nose. "You're not too big for s'mores, are you? We can make some later."

Grace happily nodded and ran upstairs with her cousins to unpack.

Kate smiled at Steve. "And in honor of Commander McGarrett, I have procured something to remind him of home while he is freezing his ass off here." She ran into the kitchen and came out with two bottles, popping the bottle tops on the dining room table. "Longboards, I found them in the store." She handed one to Steve and they drank together.

"What are you doing with beer?" Danny demanded to know.

"I was 21 two months ago, remember? You sent me enough birthday stuff."

Cheryl was just staring at the table. "You put a nick in the table!" She shouted at her younger sister.

"She's only getting upset because Mom said she could have it in the will," Kate giggled. 

"What?" Danny looked hurt. "Mom, you said the table would be mine; Cheryl already has a dining room set!"

"You can have the hutch." Cheryl pointed to it.

"It goes with the table and I want them both." Danny pursed his lips. "You can have the couch; you lost your virginity on it."

"DANIEL!" His mother admonished, although she was smiling.

"What's virginity?" 

Danny turned at Grace's voice; he had no idea she had returned. "Ask me again in a few years."

"It has to do with sex, doesn't it?" Grace gave him a half-smile. "Every time you tell me to wait on a question, it has to do with sex." She looked at Steve. "Uncle Steve, what's virginity?"

Steve of course answered her; he always did and she knew it. "It's something you have until you..." he caught Danny's murderous glare, "...get married."

"Good answer, McGarrett," Danny agreed. "You get to live."

Martie directed them all to the living room, but Danny declined.

"You'll have plenty of time to grill me on my life later," he told them. "I think Steve and I are going to unpack now."

He led Steve upstairs to the bedroom they would be sharing, dumping his suitcase on the bed by the window. "That one's yours." He nodded to the other bed.

"I want the bed by the window," Steve mock-whined, frowning at Danny.

"No, that one is **mine**." Danny opened his suitcase, putting things in the dresser. "You can have Matthew's."

Steve got it; this bedroom had been shared by Danny and his brother. "Okay, I give in." He smiled as he opened his suitcase and claimed his dresser. 

"What is it, Steve? I know something's on your mind."

"I dunno, Danny, I thought for some reason your family would be bigger."

"It is, but different branches of the family spend it with different relatives and various in-laws." 

"And why don't you have photos of them?" Steve was very curious; he had seen few photos on the walls.

"We're not picture people, I guess," Danny shrugged. "We're home movie people; dad got a movie camera when Ellen was born."

"I'd love to see those," Steve hinted, "they would make this vacation the best ever."

"Well you won't, and if you ask to see them, Steve...."

"Take it easy, partner, I won't." Steve put three fingers up. "Scout's honor."

They both finished putting their clothing away when Steve removed a smaller duffel from the large one, taking out his Ruger and a few spare clips.

Danny just gaped. "Steven, there are children in the house."

"Don't panic, Danno." Steve took a box out of his duffel, opened it, and put the gun and ammo inside. "Yours?" Danny removed his and handed it to Steve, who put it with his own and closed the box, pressing his thumb to the front. "It can be opened with my thumbprint alone, which makes it easy to access if necessary, yet at the same time it keeps the weapon, or whatever you choose, secured."

Danny took it from him, tried to open it and failed. "Where'd you get it, and why?"

Steve took it from Danny and put it in the nightstand drawer. "As to the where," he smirked, "that's classified."

"Naval Intelligence? The CIA?" Danny put his suitcase under the bed and sat down. He faced Steve, wanting an answer. "C'mon, Steve, spill."

Steve sat on the bed, and he met Danny's eyes with the shiest of smiles, the one that made him look like an innocent kid. "I made it."

"You what?" Danny moved across the room, sat next to Steve and took the box out, studying it closer - it was almost seamless. "Steve, this is talented work, but you still didn't tell me why."

"Grace." Steve put it away again. "My general weapons collection is always locked up, and you have a lock-box for yours, but I need my Ruger available at a moment's notice - you know how paranoid I get, you tell me enough. Anyway, Grace spends so much time at my house now that you're living there, and she has friends over on the week-ends." 

"She likes having friends over; she couldn't do that at my apartment because of the size." Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I've never said thank you for that."

"Danny," Steve took Danny's hand from his shoulder and held it in his, "you thank me all the time: when you make breakfast, do the laundry and the shopping - hell, when you take the trash out." He didn't realize that he was rubbing his thumb along the back of Danny's hand, the touch almost a caress.

Danny noticed, and so did his dick, and now was not the time for this - not that it ever would be, but certainly not now. He was careful to just casually slide his hand from Steve's. "Steve the science guy at work, huh?"

"I registered the patent, and yes, the CIA and NI, not to mention a few other agencies, were quite interested." Steve shrugged. "And, uh, all profits from the patent go to the Grace Williams college fund."

Danny opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. 

"And before you ask, because I wanted to do it, and no, I will not change it." Steve nodded in a 'so there' motion.

Without considering his action, or Steve's possible reaction, Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so gently over Steve's. "Thank you." 

Oh yeah, Steve found it unexpected, but not unwelcome. He licked his lips, wanting to taste Danny upon them, and was just about to ask for another....

And that's when Kate banged on the door and asked if they were decent.

Danny practically jumped away from Steve and shouted, "YES!" and casually smiled at her when she swung the door open. "What do you want, wild child?"

"It's dinner time." Kate chewed on her lower lip nervously (which, Steve noted, he'd seen both Danny and Grace do on occasion). "I hope Steve's ready for this."

"I've been wanting to sample your mother's cooking." Steve let the thoughts of kissing Danny (really kissing him, tongue and all) exit his brain; he did not need that while eating dinner with the man's family. 

Kate waved her arm out. "Let's go."

Steve turned back to Danny, who seemed oblivious to Steve's reaction and was changing his shirt. He caught a nice glimpse of the muscles Danny kept hidden under those damned button-downs and his cock had a distinct reaction it had previously only shown for the proverbial 'fairer sex'. 

"Steve? You coming?"

"Right behind you, Kate." Steve reluctantly followed her, because if he listened to his body, he would have returned to the bedroom, bent Danny over the dresser and fucked him raw. 

And didn't that beat all! 

Steve McGarrett, card-carrying member of the heterosexual club for 35 years, 4 months, and an odd number of days, was having a fantasy of fucking his male partner. And of course with the vision came a hard-on and once they reached the dining room he quickly took a seat and pulled his chair close to the table.

Cheryl had gone home with Audra and Michael for the night and the rest of them sat around the dining room table.

Dinner consisted of salad, a loaf of Italian bread, white rice, and two large serving bowls of stew.

"It's my mother's special recipe," Martie smiled. "Her version of beef stew."

"You mean botulism stew," Kate grimaced, loading up on rice before she took one ladle of the main dish and drowned it in some crushed red pepper.

"You keep quiet, Katherine," Martie warned, "or you sleep on the back porch."

Steve noticed that the others all drowned their stew in some sort of spices, but he wanted to sample it as is. Taking his first bite he grinned at her. "This is really good, Mrs. Williams - er, Martie." He was clearly relishing the stew.

"You don't have to lie, Steve," Ellen said, taking small bites and handing Robby the pepper, "and if you eat it quick, you don't have to taste it."

"I'm disowning you." Martie chuckled.

"No," Steve filled his plate again, "this is **really** good."

"The army messed up his taste buds," Danny smiled, drowning his own stew with salt and pepper, and doing the same for Grace, who also grabbed the garlic powder.

"Navy, Danno," Steve and Grace both said, rolling their eyes at him.

"Danno?" Martie stared at Steve. "You call him 'Danno'?"

"He does it to annoy me." Danny glanced over at Grace. "And you stop correcting me."

"He's a Navy SEAL, not an Army Ranger," Grace narrowed her eyes at Danny, "because Commander is a naval rank, not army."

"You tell him, Gracie," Steve smirked, emptying his plate and sneaking glances at the two serving bowls of stew on the table. 

"Feel free to keep eating." Kate scooped a few more ladles onto his plate. "If there's any left over, she'll serve it again tomorrow...for breakfast."

"It would be better than her oatmeal," Danny added.

"Danno," Grace asked, "how come the school oatmeal isn't chewable like Grandma's?"

Steve burst out laughing and nearly choked on his food. 

"Yuck it up," Danny sneered, "you haven't tasted it. Oh, wait, you thrive on powdered eggs - you'll love mom's oatmeal."

"Just for that you can all feed yourselves for the next week!" Martie stood up and went to the living room.

"Our luck is changing for the better," Danny grinned, high-fiving his older sister.

"You children are terrible," Frank smiled, going to join his wife, "spot on, but terrible."

They sat around and talked some more, catching up, and when coffee was served along with dessert, Steve declined, opting for some sleep. When Danny stood up, he motioned him back to his seat. "Danny, I think I can find my own way to the bedroom." Steve bid them all good night and went upstairs. He really was tired, and took his usual quick shower, changed into sweatpants and stretched out on the bed, hearing the voices and laughter from downstairs. He closed his eyes and pictured Danny grinning and telling jokes and more at ease than Steve had seen since - since before the summer, before he was sent to jail. He didn't know if he would ever see that Danny again.

And thanks to that good feeling within himself, Steve slept the sleep of the peaceful, for the first time in months.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve woke up at 9, assuming that the jet lag and time zone difference had taken something out of him. He glanced over at the other bed to find Danny fast asleep. He washed up and wandered downstairs, hoping he wasn't the only one awake. 

He found Kate sitting at the table with a large mug of coffee. "Mornin', sailor, how do you like your caffeine?"

"Black, and it's kind of weird not waking up and taking a morning swim." Steve took the mug from her and downed a large gulp. "It's good."

"You want to go swimming?" Kate took out a package of Oreo's. "Breakfast of champions."

"As long as you don't tell Danno I ate them; I tease him about his diet all the time." Steve took a few. 

"Geez, I can't believe he lets you get away with 'Danno'; the one time Rachel called him that Grace blew a gasket." Kate took out Pop-Tarts and handed one to Steve. "Sugar for the win!"

They settled into some mindless conversation and were joined by Ellen, and then Cheryl showed up with a colorful box.

"What are those?" Steve asked.

"You've never had a Krispy Kreme?" Kate placed the box in front of him and opened it. "Enjoy, Commander."

Danny wandered downstairs sometime later, poured himself a cup of coffee and glanced at Steve's plate. "Steve, what are you eating?"

"We're fattening him up for the kill, Danny," Cheryl told him.

"He's never had a Krispy Kreme," Ellen added. "He's missing out on the finer things in life."

"I'd rather have a malasada," Danny sighed, "or one of Chin's mom's coco puff things."

"I can make you malasadas, Danno." Steve finished his coffee. "And coco puffs."

"I want malasadas," Grace announced, sliding into Danny's lap. 

"How about you have a bowl of cereal and then we get dressed and start our day?" 

"I already ate; Robby and I had Frosted Flakes."

"You going to see the guys?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, we're getting together at Mark's place, since he has the largest space." Danny turned to Steve. "I'm going to visit with my ex-partner and some friends, and you are more than welcome to join us."

Steve didn't want to intrude on Danny's personal time, but he didn't know how to turn him down.

"Steve and I already have plans," Kate announced. "I'm commandeering him for the day."

"Have fun." Danny and Grace went to get dressed.

'Thank you," Steve smiled, "I didn't know how to tell him."

"I saw the look on your face." Kate stood up. "And I wasn't lying, Steve, you are mine today."

"Should I be frightened?" Steve narrowed his eyes. 

"Do army Rangers get scared?" she cracked.

"You are definitely your brother's sister." Steve laughed and headed up to get changed.

"Now let me give you our schedule...." Kate began as she followed him.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny returned around 11, finding Steve, Kate and Ellen huddled in front of the TV. "I stopped off and picked up some cannoli's."

"Yeah, great, Danny," Kate waved her hand at him, "now make us coffee so we can have a drink with them."

"Where's mom and dad?" Danny asked.

"They went to a showing of Rocky Horror," Kate told him. "Dad went in jeans and a tee, but mom was dressed as Magenta this week. A few weeks ago they went as Brad and Janet, and you missed dad dressing up as Riff-Raff."

"I am so disappointed I missed that, you have no idea," Danny sighed theatrically.

"Tired, Danno," Grace yawned.

"I'll put you to bed." Kate took Grace and tossed her over her shoulder. "Say good night to everyone."

"Maika`i pō." Grace blew everyone a kiss.

"Momona moe'uhanes, keiki," Steve said.

"You too, Uncle Steve."

"What was that?" Ellen asked. "Hawaiian?"

Before Steve could answer, Danny did. "Grace said good night," he translated, "and Steve told her to have sweet dreams."

Steve was impressed that Danny understood, and followed him into the kitchen, watching Danny put a pot of coffee up. "How was your visit with your friends?" 

"It was nice, being together and talking, and visiting the places where we used to hang out. I told them about a few of our cases," Danny admitted, "and once I got to the pirates Gage told me to stop exaggerating, and when I explained I wasn't, he told me to prove it, and being I am a 10 year old at heart, I did." He laughed to himself. "I went online and pulled up some articles about us from the newspaper and once they read them they really didn't want to hear anymore." 

"I'm sorry, Danny, that we don't have the standard and normal cases."

"To tell the truth, I'm not." Danny smiled a bit maliciously. "They kind of spent an inordinate amount of time ragging on Hawaii, and how mellow it was, and did I forget how to be a real cop, with a real partner. Apparently a Navy SEAL doesn't qualify because he didn't graduate from the police academy. So believe me when I tell you it felt great to show the front page photo of me stopping a plane with the Camaro. And how was your day, dear?"

"Kate took me to the city pool and I've never been to a heated one. It was nice." Steve grinned. "And why didn't you tell me your sister was a diving champ in high school?"

Kate came in, hearing him. "I explained to Steve that some within the Williams family enjoy swimming."

"Would you stop telling the family secrets?" Danny punched her in the arm. "And what are you guys watching?"

"Stuff." Kate shrugged at him. "We close our eyes and channel surf and wherever we end up, that's what we watch."

Danny brought the coffee out, but they ended up doing shots of Jack Daniels instead.

Kate had to keep reminding Danny that she was legal, and Steve just **had** to point out that she did shots like a pro.

In truth, Danny was a bit impressed that his little (over 21) sister could hold her booze so well, and he quickly figured out she had learned in college, just like he had.

Steve had the remote in his hand and read the show information. "Ooh, look, the History channel has a special about how beer was invented. And next up is a show about the Spanish Inquisition."

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Danny snickered.

"It figures you like Python."

"Be nice, Steve, or I serenade you with my tone-deaf version of the Lumberjack song."

They watched the special on beer, and then Kate snatched the remote and ended up on the Military channel - with the history of the Army Rangers.

Steve was wide awake now and for almost two hours poked holes in their training.

Danny just kept asking Steve, "Can you do that?" when they showed them in action, and the more they drank, the wilder Steve's explanations became, until they were all cracking up.

Danny just kept moving his eyes to Steve, who was so relaxed, more like himself, like he was before prison, before Jenna, before Jameson; this was the man Danny had fallen in love with, and there was no longer any doubt in his mind about that feeling. He had stayed in Hawaii for Steve. Grace had gone with Rachel to New Jersey, pregnant with (he thought) his child, but had he followed? No, not this time. Danny kicked back another shot and pointed something out about a weapon.

Steve gave him the shit-eating grin that Danny hadn't seen in forever, and said, "Very observant, Danno, I totally missed that." 

They went to their rooms around 4, and the two men were quick in changing and lying down; both were a little drunk. 

"I had a good time tonight, Danny." Steve was dozing off. "Thanks." 

"I don't know what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome." Danny's eyes closed, but his brain wouldn't shut off. He was still thinking about Steve, and how much he loved him, and how he hadn't followed Grace, but had since learned that she understood why he had stayed and didn't hate him for it. And he wasn't going to leave his daughter again either; once they returned home, Danny was going to have one addendum to the divorce decree put into effect - Rachel would not be permitted to move Grace from their home without Danny's permission. He'd let it go when she wanted to come to Hawaii, but never again.

And did Danny's subconscious (which sounded like a cop he knew who was into Zen) just refer to pineapple-Hell as **home**? Even half-asleep Danny knew it to be the truth - Hawaii, and Steve McGarrett, had become his home.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny slept fitfully, he was woken by a couple of nightmares, (which he didn't remember) and went back to sleep, but when he sat up in a cold sweat at 10:23 and had flashes of talking pineapples out to use him as pizza topping, his sleep was done. He was tempted to wake Steve up, but Steve didn't sleep in too often, so Danny let him be.

Steve woke up to a quiet house, noticing it was 11:45. He went through his morning ablutions and found Danny downstairs in the kitchen. "Good morning, Danno."

"Morning, Steve." Danny was watching the coffee perk and he handed Steve a note. "My dad went last minute shopping with Kate, Cheryl and Ellen, and my mom took the kids to a matinee. Nobody will be home until at least 5, if even then."

Steve heard him with one ear; he was staring out the back door. There had been a major snowfall during the night and the backyard was a floor of pure white. Steve had seen snow, but not like this, not freshly fallen. "Beautiful."

"I kept telling you that," Danny said from behind him, "and I brewed fresh coffee when I heard you get out of bed."

"Thanks, Danno," Steve was smiling as he turned, "thanks for forcing me to come home with you."

"You're welcome, and for some reason the family likes you." Danny took a seat at the table. "There's no accounting for taste in the Williams family."

"Kate is...interesting." Steve ate a cookie, softly moaning as he chewed, then quickly stuffed another in his mouth. "These are heavenly."

"That's Cheryl's baking and your taste buds really were destroyed." Danny pushed the whole plate over to him. "Eat 'em all."

Danny poured them another cup of coffee, went to the other room and came back with the bottle of Jack, adding a shot to each of their cups. "Why the hell shouldn't we continue from last night?" he shrugged. "We're on vacation."

"Nobody shooting at us." Steve drank half his cup and added another shot, then closed the bottle. 

"Nobody would shoot at us if you just followed procedure." Danny opened the bottle and added another shot. "Now we're even." 

"Kate's a lot like you, more so than Ellen and Cheryl," Steve laughed, "right down to the hands getting her point across; she's a pistol."

"I helped raise her," Danny said, wondering if they were going to need the bottle again. "I picked her up from school, did homework with her, made her dinner - everything."

"What about your mom?"

"I told you, Steve, Kate was unexpected; they thought Matt would be the last." Danny drained his cup and poured more coffee - he'd save the Jack for later. "Mom had gone back to school when Mattie was 5, and by the time Kate was born she had a really nice job and she didn't want to give it up. Dad lived at the firehouse sometimes, Cheryl and Ellen were away at college, and Matthew was already 13. Mom had a sitter, but to save money I took care of her and Matt until mom and dad came home."

"At least your sisters are normal," Steve sighed. "You've met Mary Ann and you know how lucky I am."

"Normal? HAH!" Danny emptied his cup and decided that it was time for another shot for both of them, which he gleefully poured. "Ellen changes men like the rest of us change underwear; she believes `oki male is a way of life; if it weren't for his ohana Robby would probably be lolo."

Steve stopped chewing and did a double take - his partner, who claimed to hate Hawaii with a passion, had not only translated Grace's words the previous night, but he had also just used the Hawaiian words for 'divorce,' family,' and 'crazy' in one sentence.

Danny didn't notice, he just kept babbling. "Cheryl is having an affair, as is kāne, and they both know it and don't care, because his rich mākua will disown him if he divorces her. They like her better than they like him. And as for Kate," Danny took a deep breath, "she was accepted into Fordham University at 15, finished her BS at 18, got the Master's, and if all goes as planned, will start work on her doctorate next year. She's - akamai - but still off the wall, and I think she'll make an excellent shrink, after she goes through her own analysis. I think Matt might have been the closest thing to normal, next to me, of course, and you know all about him."

"Husband, parents, smart," Steve muttered to himself, catching more Hawaiian.

"What?"

"Nothing, Danny, and as for Mary Ann...."

"I think your sister turned out just fine." Danny snickered. "In fact, I think Mary Ann is by far the smarter McGarrett."

"What makes you say that?"

" **She** had the good sense to take photos of the items in your father's toolbox." 

"Touché," Steve agreed, finished his coffee and stood up. "I came prepared with the proper clothes, and I'd like to go outside."

"Give me a second to get my shoes and I'll join you." Danny went upstairs and came back a few minutes later. "Let's go."

Steve opened the backdoor, but Danny closed it. "I thought we were going outside?"

"Have you ever seen snow, Steve?" 

"No," Steve sheepishly admitted. "Well, not like this."

"I didn't think so." Danny nodded to the front door. "C'mon, I'll take you somewhere special and you can have the full experience."

They both put on jackets and gloves, and Steve followed Danny a few blocks to a park. From there Danny led the way through a forest of trees with white everywhere, eventually coming to a small clearing surrounded by the trees.

Danny took off his gloves and put them in his pockets, then picked up a handful of snow. "It's easier without gloves." He rolled it into a nice compact ball and showed Steve. "So easy even a marine could do it." 

"Navy SEAL, Danno, not some...." Steve was hit in the face with the snowball.

"I bet a Ranger would have seen that coming." Danny took a few steps backwards, and quickly gathered more snow in his hands, aiming another snowball at Steve.

Steve was ready for it and ducked, his own gloves disappearing as he gather flakes from the ground, and yes, he was a quick learner, because he beaned Danny square in the chest. 

When Danny's next ball was thrown, Steve hid behind a tree, and Steve's next one was pulverized by Danny wielding a large tree branch.

This went on for quite some time, and then Steve threw a large ball at Danny, who took a dive, and just lay there, not moving. "Danny?" He took a few steps forward, and then ran over, kneeling beside his partner. "Danno?" His heart skipped a beat in fear as he leaned forward - and Danny dumped a handful of snow down his shirt.

"Gotcha," Danny grinned.

Steve was frowning - he looked a little angry. "I thought you were genuinely hurt, Danny." 

"I'm sorry, Steve." Danny began to get up, taking Steve's left hand in his right so Steve could pull him up.

"You may be sorry," Steve smiled a little, "but I'm not." His right hand came out of nowhere and stuffed snow down Danny's pants. He sprung to his feet and took off in the snow, "Payback's a bitch, Danno!"

"We'll see about that, McGarrett." Danny stood up and chased after him, old habits kicking in, gathering snow as he ran and making a nice sized ball. He caught sight of Steve up ahead, paused for a moment and threw it, hitting him on the back. He picked up the pace, Steve was purposely going faster, and he needed to catch up. He watched as Steve took a quick turn around a tree, and circled around, blocking Steve's path. "Are we having fun yet?"

"I think we are." Steve ducked around him and backed away. Three steps later he was in a snow bank and Danny was cracking up. He attempted to take a few steps forward, but being he was unaccustomed to deep snow, he fell face first into it. Rolling over he spat the snow out of his mouth. "Okay, that wasn't so much fun."

"You klutz." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to guide you through my turf so you survive."

"You have a turf?" Steve fought back a laugh.

"Yeah, and it's called Jersey, babe." Danny put his hand out and Steve grasped it tight - and Danny found himself lying on top of Steve. "I hate you."

"Nah, you love me; your life would be dull and boring without me around." Steve shifted to get Danny off of him and felt the hard-on pressed against his leg. "Danny...."

Danny would never know what possessed him to do what he did next. He didn't have a clue if it was the breathy sigh with which Steve said his name, the innocence of Steve's eyes, the small smile which graced his lips - for all Danny knew the moon was in the seventh house and Jupiter was aligned with Mars.

But whatever it was, any resolve he had within himself, any control, shattered at that very moment. 

"I want to kiss you," Danny casually stated, before leaning in and brushing his lips over Steve's. He was testing the waters and his tongue edged out to lick Steve's lips. He shifted his lower body so his cock rubbed against Steve's, making him moan. Danny stifled the moan with his mouth, his tongue sliding in for a taste.

Steve wasn't remaining passive; his fingers threaded in Danny's hair and he took control of the kiss, his tongue dueling with Danny's for dominance.

When they came up for air, Steve noticed Danny's eyes were still closed.

Danny was afraid to open his eyes; this had to be a wet dream and he wanted it to go on forever.

"Not a wet dream, Danny," Steve whispered in his ear. "You're thinking out loud." His fingers were still in Danny's hair and Steve couldn't resist pushing it back to get a clear look into Danny's eyes. They were a brighter blue than the norm, or maybe it was Steve's imagination, but he didn't care. "Your eyes," Steve's lips were caressing Danny's, "so blue," his tongue slipped out to lick, "like the sky on the sunniest day over the beach." He sealed his mouth over Danny's, his tongue allowed free reign to map out every region of Danny's mouth, and his lower extremities were grinding upwards, while he moaned his pleasure. 

Danny placed his hands on Steve's chest and pushed up. "Okay, kissing - good, oh so fucking good." He caught his breath. "Wet snow, killing the mood here." Danny got to his knees and threw one last snowball at Steve. "C'mon, McGarrett," he put his arm out, "let's go inside."

They returned to the warmth of the house, put away their jackets, kicked their shoes off and headed upstairs, and when they hit the bedroom Steve closed the door behind them and pressed Danny against it. 

"Steve...." Danny started to say something, but lost his train of thought as Steve's fingers found their way under his two layers of shirts, the heat of Steve's touch on his bare flesh making Danny shiver. "What are you doing?" 

"Exercising the repeal of DADT." Steve took Danny's sweatshirt by the hem and pulled it off. "Why do you hide this, Danny?" He then went to work on the jersey underneath. Once that was gone Steve ran one hand up and down Danny's chest. "Such beauty." His hands came to rest on Danny's biceps and he rubbed them slow, squeezing a bit. "Such strength." Steve admired the muscles there, knowing that if he didn't have SEAL training, that strength could probably take him down in 20 seconds flat. He quickly found out that he loved to touch them; he reveled in the strength that most people underestimated. Steve angled his head and met Danny's lips again, while his hands deftly undid Danny's pants, trying to pull them down.

Danny grabbed his hands and held them still. "Steve, I thought you'd never been with a man before?"

"I haven't." Steve could have wrenched his hands free, but he would leave that up to Danny. "I'm working on basic instinct," he left kisses along Danny's neck, "if that's all right with you." There, he'd said it, and he hoped Danny understood - however far this went, it would be Danny's decision. 

And Danny knew that the proverbial ball was in his court. Steve would never force him into this; if Danny said no, that he'd changed his mind, nothing would change between them. Their friendship, the bond they had formed that first day in the McGarrett garage, could withstand anything, and it already had. So what else could Danny say, except for, "Okay."

"Thank you," Steve let out a breathy sigh against his skin and watched Danny's pants and briefs pool around his ankles, urging him to get them off. "I so love kissing you, Danny." Steve initiated another one and this time had to force himself to tear his mouth from Danny's; they both needed to breathe. "You taste so good; I can't get enough." 

As Steve bent his head for another round Danny turned his head. "Take your pants off, babe." As Steve complied, Danny's eyes raked down his body, unconsciously licking his lips seductively as they came to rest on Steve's swollen cock. Yes he had seen it at the nude beach, but now it was just for him - and he wanted it. The door was behind him and 6 feet 1 inch, 165 pounds of Navy SEAL was in front of him. "Tell me what you want - anything." Danny was prepared to drop to his knees - to hell with the ACL - and suck Steve's brains out of his dick. He was ready and willing to turn and face the wall and let Steve fuck him raw.

"I want you." Steve slid both his hands around Danny's back, feeling every inch and sliding them down, taking Danny's ass in his palms and kneading the taut cheeks. "Teach me to make love to you." Steve bent his hips at just the right angle so their cocks could rub against one another.

"Damn, Steve," Danny grabbed hold of Steve's arms to keep his balance, "trust me when I say you don't need any lessons."

Steve couldn't resist burying his nose in Danny's hair, inhaling the scent of mangoes. He'd gleefully poked fun at his partner for using a "girl's shampoo" but found the fruit smell turned him on. 

"Total perv, smelling my hair," Danny murmured.

"Mmm-hmm," Steve agreed with a soft sigh. "I love you." 

"Yeah? And when were you hit with this revelation?"

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that we've been in a relationship for the past two years, and the only thing missing was sex." He brought his mouth to Danny's again. "We've finally come full circle."

A minute later Danny was panting for air again. "Steve, please; I need to breathe for a second or three."

"You do that, Danny," Steve murmured into his neck, "and I'll just play." Resting his head upon Danny's shoulder, he brought one hand up and flicked a nipple with his fingers, hearing Danny's sharp intake of breath. "Hot spot?"

"I didn't know." 

Steve decided to experiment and licked one nipple hard and then bit down, albeit gently - Danny nearly hit the ceiling and not from pain; Steve filed that reaction away for later. "I want to suck your cock." 

That was most definitely the last thing Danny Williams expected to hear from Steve McGarrett. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." Steve took Danny's cock in his hand. "You're so fucking big, Danny." Steve left a trail of kisses and nips down Danny's body as he dropped to his knees. "Tell me what to do."

"Basic instinct, Steven." Danny stroked his hair. "Do what you want; trust yourself."

Steve licked the droplets of pre-come, wiping his tongue around his lips. "Taste so good." He glanced up and saw that Danny's eyes were closed. "Don't you want to watch me, Danny?" Steve placed a kiss to the tip, and when Danny's eyes opened, Steve caught his gaze. "You need to tell me if I do anything wrong." He took the head into his mouth and suckled, then licked a path from tip to root and back up, taking a few extra seconds to tease the throbbing vein along the underside of Danny's cock. Steve teased the tip again before taking two inches in, his stroking a bit rougher and he took a breath before he slid his lips all the way around Danny's girth, feeling the warm flesh glide along his tongue and into his throat.

Danny couldn't take his eyes from Steve's mouth; the man was a novice but was sucking his length down as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Steve drew back slowly, even SEALs had to breathe at some point, and his mouth found its way to Danny's balls, sucking each one before his attentions returned to Danny's cock. He rested his cheek against it and tilted his head up. "Am I doing okay?" He peppered multiple spots with kisses and he looked up at Danny, only to see that he was staring at Steve in mild shock, his mouth hanging open, and all he could manage was a nod of his head. "Speechless, huh?" Steve took a throatful of Danny's cock again and moaned; he pulled back about halfway, evened his breathing and swallowed Danny down again, his left hand massaging Danny's balls - the touch was almost a caress.

"Steve - Steve, you need to stop now," Danny gasped. "I'm gonna come...your mouth...not first time...." He knew his words were disjointed; his higher brain functions had ceased operating already.

Steve refused to let up, he was making swallowing motions with his throat.

Danny somehow managed to get it together and forcibly lifted Steve's mouth. "No," he whispered, making sure to smile at Steve, to let Steve know everything was okay. 

And Steve, the tough-as-nails SEAL, looked like a lost puppy with woeful eyes. "You didn't like it?"

"Steve, that was amazing." Danny took Steve's hand and wrapped it around his cock. "But there is no way I'm coming in your mouth the first time." He guided Steve's fist up and down his cock, the two of them jerking Danny off. "It's not as pleasant as it appears to be."

Steve found his own rhythm stroking Danny and teased the head with a fingertip. "I want to taste you, Danny." He tongued the length. "Please."

"I never said you couldn't, babe," Danny thrust into Steve's fist, "just not all at once. Get used to it first." He angled Steve's head so that when he came, he shot all over Steve's face, including his tongue. 

Steve responded by rubbing his cheek along flesh, wiping the come all over his face, and when Danny was done, Steve looked up at him, smacking his lips together like a debauched whore.

Danny felt his brain short-circuit at the sight of his come dripping all over Steve's face and Steve licking at his lips, savoring the taste. Taking Steve by the upper arms, Danny lifted him to his feet and licked Steve's right cheek, followed by the left, then his chin, and lastly, Steve's lips, which opened to him willingly. "C'mere." Danny led him to the bathroom, wiping them both, and insisting Steve rinse with Scope. "Trust me; the taste is not so good in an hour." 

They moved from there to the bed, and Danny sprawled across the bed on his stomach and pillowed his arms under his head. "Now you can do whatever you like."

"Whatever I like?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me moving from this spot." Danny sighed. "Basic instinct again, Steve, and if it's anything like your first blow job, I may not survive."

Steve brought his thumb and forefinger to one spot on Danny's shoulder and massaged, sending the touch straight to Danny's groin. 

"Fuck, Steve, what did you do?" Danny had never felt anything like that; it was mind-blowing.

"You mean this?" Steve did the same to the other shoulder, hearing Danny's breath hitch. "Pressure points for...pleasure."

"Where did you learn that?" Danny asked, moaning softly as Steve's fingertips caressed a path along his spine and back up. 

"I used to date a sex therapist." 

"You used to date a sex therapist?" Danny began to laugh, he couldn't help it. 

"I didn't know what kind of therapist she was until the first night we spent together." Steve followed the path his fingers had taken with his lips and traced patterns into Danny's skin with his tongue. "I could do this all day."

"What?" Danny was pressing his cock into the mattress.

"Worship your body." Steve slid atop Danny, reaching out to take Danny's hands in his. He placed kisses to Danny's nape, across to the left shoulder and once again down Danny's back. He slid his body down, spreading Danny's legs so he could kneel between them, and took Danny's ass in his palms, bending down to kiss each cheek before biting one spot and sucking it raw.

"Steve...oh Christ, you're marking me." Danny had reached the stage where he was humping the bed.

Steve kissed the spot to soothe it, and his tongue licked a path across Danny's right cheek to his left. "I should get _Property of McGarrett_ tattooed on your ass." He pulled Danny's cheeks apart and kissed the center; Danny's entire body jerked. "I'm going to make this so good for you, Danny." He twirled the tip of his tongue along the hole. "Ever been rimmed?"

"Have I what?" Danny was sure he heard wrong.

"I'll take that as a no." Steve dipped his tongue inside, sliding it back and forth. "Gonna get you ready for me." He spit on Danny's hole and moved his tongue in and out. "You want me to fuck you; that's why you came first." 

Danny was now rubbing off on the mattress, so needing the friction, when he suddenly froze. "Oh shit."

"Danny?" Steve was worried. "What's the matter?"

"I got so involved with us, I - Steve, I have no condoms."

"Regular blood work, Danny, plus the fact that neither of us has been bare, I'm sure."

"Rachel," Danny murmured.

"And she's fine, so we don't need them." Steve went down on Danny's ass again. "We do however need some kind of lube, that much I know."

Danny reached into the nightstand and handed Steve a bottle of massage oil. "It's for my knee, but it should work."

Steve warmed some in his hand, and his tongue returned, this time joined by one finger. 

"Steve, how do you know what you're doing?"

"Relax, Danny, you are the first man in my life, but I've done this with women." Steve eased two fingers inside, biting the hard flesh surrounding the hole before his tongue made itself at home again. 

Danny could have drilled a hole in the mattress at this point.

While Steve was making a wreck of Danny with his right hand, his left was slicking his cock and he slowly moved Danny to his knees. "God, you're beautiful." He couldn't wait anymore; his cock was going to explode. He held Danny open and watched his cock slide inside, the hole stretching to accept him. "Danny, oh God, this is Heaven."

Danny was shifting backwards as he adjusted, feeling a little pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. And this was Steve inside of him, giving him pleasure, and he wanted more. "Fuck me, Steven."

Steve didn't need a written invitation. He picked up the pace, his movements more fervent, heated, taking possession of Danny. "Mine - always mine."

"Always, Steven." Danny was fucking himself on Steve's cock. "I've always been yours."

Steve was **there** ; he couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm coming, Danny, taking you...OHGODJESUSFUCK!" And Steve was shooting inside of Danny, and it was everything to him. All he could do was pound inside, wanting Danny filled with his come. Steve finally collapsed against Danny's back, feeling his cock soften, and he slid out slowly, falling onto his back. "I just found religion."

"I love you," Danny panted out. 

"Me too, Danny." Steve rolled him over and went for a kiss, but Danny held him at arm's length.

"Knowing where your tongue has been, if you attempt to kiss me, I'll kill you." Danny ducked his head. "Brush your teeth - and scrub your tongue."

"Oh, baby, you say the most romantic things." Steve blew Danny a kiss and headed for the bathroom.

They shared the sink and stared at each other in the mirror.

"That was the best sex ever." Danny began to brush his own teeth.

Steve washed his face and snatched Danny's toothpaste. "SpongeBob toothpaste?"

"I like SpongeBob, okay?" Danny mumbled, finishing up. "Was it good for you, too?"

Steve brushed for a moment, grinned, and squeezed some more paste onto his toothbrush. "SpongeBob for the win?"

"You didn't have much of a childhood, did you?" Danny deadpanned. "Well? Was it?"

Steve spoke with a mouth full of toothpaste plus toothbrush.

"I actually understood you, and telling me it was better than eating a 'Fluffernutter' only proves that you are a deranged individual."

Steve rinsed and spit, and shut off the water. "If I said it was better than a frozen Peppermint Pattie, would that make me saner in your eyes?"

"Maybe." Danny tilted his head up. "You can kiss me now."

"Oh," Steve smirked, "so now you want me to kiss you." He met Danny's lips. "Maybe just one."

It was sloppy and dirty and they moaned together and remained lip-locked as they stepped out of the bathroom and fell on the bed, Danny lying in Steve's arms. 

"Danny," Steve played with one of Danny's nipples, "do you want to live with me? I mean - move in, with all your stuff," he clarified.

"I - I don't know, Steve." Danny stroked Steve's hair. "I found the house near you and Grace can have her own room, so we don't have to share. She's getting too old for that."

"She can have the room downstairs," Steve said without thinking. 

"I'm messy."

"I know." Steve licked the nipple, making Danny squirm.

"I'm loud." Danny had every intention of removing Steve's mouth, but the moment Steve bit down, he moaned.

Steve lifted his head. "When you're quiet, Danno, I worry." 

"Steve...."

"If you don't say yes I'll pout." And oh yeah, Steve could do a pout like nobody else.

"Don't do that," Danny warned, waving a finger in Steve's face.

"Move in with me permanently?" Steve took hold of Danny's hand and sucked the finger into his mouth. 

"I can't think when you do that." 

"Then just say yes and think about it after we've been living together for about 50 years or so."

"I'll move in." Danny sealed his lips over Steve's, and snuggled close. "We'll rest for a little while, and then have some lunch."

"Leftover beef stew?" Steve happily asked.

"Definitely deranged," Danny laughed, closing his eyes. 

Steve grew comfortable with Danny in his arms and closed his eyes also, and the two fell asleep together.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve cracked an eye open, thinking he had heard something. He shifted Danny, who opened both of his.

"Hi, Steve, still love me?"

"Very much so, Danny."

The two leaned in for a shared wake-up kiss and neither heard the door open.

"I brought you back some Rais..." Grace just stared at the bed, "...inets."

Martie stood behind her, eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Gracie," Steve half-yawned, pulling his lips from Danny's. "How was the movie?"

"Grace?" Danny muttered, licking his lips and enjoying the taste of Steve.

"Grace," Steve parroted back, nodding to the door.

Danny turned over and both eyes flew open at the sight of his mother and his daughter standing there. "Oh shit."

"Bad word, Danno," Grace 'tsked', before her grandmother yanked her away.

"I guess we lost track of time," Danny groaned, noticing it was 5:20. "And I have to explain...this...to my mother and my daughter." He got up and pulled on sweats and went downstairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"What happened, Mom?" Ellen asked, seeing her mother's ashen face.

It took Martie a moment to find her voice, and then it was directed at Grace. "Who are you calling, sweetie?"

Grace didn't speak, but her fingers were flying over the phone keys.

"Grace," Danny came downstairs, "what are you doing?"

"Texting Aunt Kono," Grace said matter-of-factly, "and sending her a photo of the two of you kissing; I took it when we opened the door and saw you."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, thinking he had heard wrong.

Grace grinned when she saw the text she received back. "Aunt Kono says this is the bestest Christmas present ever." 

"You were kissing?" Kate was grinning like a loon. "Danny, why didn't you tell us Steve was your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Danny told her.

"Everybody at home thinks they're married," Grace piped up. 

"Oh God." Steve entered the room, and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was not going well.

"Why would they think you're married?" Cheryl asked.

Before Danny could open his mouth, Grace was speaking again. "Danno lives with him." She gave Steve a hug. "Now that you're boyfriends, are we going to move into your house forever, Uncle Steve? Can I move some of my stuff in? Can I have a party on your beach when we get home?"

"He has his own beach?" Kate was doing the equivalent of a happy dance. "Are there any more at home like you, Steve? Because I'm available."

"She's available to anyone," Cheryl laughed.

"I'd rather be available," Kate shot back, "than have cobwebs between my...."

Ellen slapped her hand over Kate's mouth. "Children are present." She motioned the children outside.

"It's wrong," Martie was pacing, then stopped and glared at Danny, "and I'll not have it in my house."

"Mom?" Danny stared at her. "I don't understand."

"You understand fine, Daniel, and so does your...friend." Martie spat the word out to Steve.

There was silence for a minute, which was broken by Steve's soft voice. "I...I'll leave." He wandered upstairs and took out his suitcase. "I'm sorry, Danny, I didn't know your mother was...I didn't think she'd be upset about this."

"My mother's not a homophobe, Steve; I know that for a fact." Danny was clearly confused. "And what are you doing?"

"Packing; I'm sure I can get a flight home." He began to dial the airline when his phone was grabbed from his hand.

"You'll do no such thing." Frank picked the suitcase up and put it back in the closet. "Now I don't know what your exact relationship is...."

"I've been living with Steve for a couple of months," Danny explained, "since my apartment complex was razed."

"A couple of months?" Frank raised his eyebrows. "And you didn't tell us? Your mother would have had time to get used to the idea."

"No, Dad, it's not like that; I've been living on his couch." Danny waved his arm out. "This - this is new for us. To be honest, Steve's not the first man in my life," he watched Steve's eyes drop to his feet and quickly followed with, "but he's the last...anybody...who's ever going to be in it."

"I'm not blind, Danny." Frank's voice was soft and he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I saw you years ago with that auto mechanic...Leo, I think his name was."

"Did Mom know?"

"No, she didn't, and then you met Rachel and I figured it was a phase." Frank began to pace, finally stopping in front of Steve. "Do you love my son?"

Steve responded without missing a beat. "I would die for him and for Grace without a second thought."

"That's a good thing," Frank nodded, "but it doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, I do, sir, and I don't know when it happened; it sort of snuck up on me when I wasn't looking."

"And you Danny? Do you love Steve?"

"Ke Aloha." Danny didn't care that his father was right there; he took Steve's hand in his. "No Kau a Kau."

Steve noticed the confusion on Frank's face. "He called me beloved," he squeezed Danny's hand, "for eternity."

"That settles that; you are not leaving - there will be no running away." Frank's tone was firm and there would be no argument. "The Williams family does not flee difficult situations."

"But...." Steve started.

"There are no but's Steve," Frank explained, "and Danny is right - my wife is not homophobic, and I don't know what's gotten into her. And you may not be a Williams by blood, but you strike me as the type to face any situation head on."

"Usually I am," Steve was at a loss, "but I don't know what to do about this."

"You stay and you deal with it, and if you can't do that, then you don't deserve each other." Frank patted Steve on the back. "Martha will come around, it's just going to take her some time."

Needless to say, the rest of the day was a nightmare.

Martie was avoiding Steve like the plague and she refused to discuss the subject of him and Danny.

When the subject was broached by any of them, Martie raised her voice and reiterated that she was not speaking about it and that was final.

To keep things civil, Kate agreed to sleep in Matthew's bed, while Steve took her room.

Nobody slept well that night.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny rolled out of bed at 7:45 and found his mother making a pot of coffee.

"I have a few errands to run," she said, "and I'll be back later."

"Mom, we have to talk about this."

"No we don't, Daniel, so leave it be."

"I won't." Danny was grinding his teeth. "Steve is a good man, and he loves me, and I love...."

"I will **not** discuss it!" She pushed past him and slammed the door on her way out.

The screaming and the slammed door woke the house up and they all joined Danny in the kitchen.

Steve came downstairs dressed, but didn't say anything.

"Ooh, he's quiet," Kate snickered. "Not talking today, Steve? Did mom scare you?"

"Shut up, Kate!" Danny snapped.

"Don't yell at your sister, Danny," Steve told him. "And I'm going for a run."

"Do you need a GPS?" Ellen laughed. "I'd hate for you to get lost and maybe end up in Philadelphia or something."

"I'll bring you back a cheese steak." Steve cracked a small smile and grabbed his jacket.

Danny followed him outside. "Please tell me you still love me."

"Ku`u lei." Steve palmed Danny's face. " **My** beloved."

"I know what it means, Steven." Danny took Steve's hand in his and kissed the palm. "Aloha no au ia 'oe mau loa."

"I think I'll love you forever also, Danno, and over the past couple of days I've noticed your vocabulary has gone slightly, shall we say, native."

"Three years and I've learned." Danny noticed the smirk coming to Steve's face. "Okay, Kono's been giving me and Lori lessons for quite some time." He leaned up and kissed Steve on the cheek. "Na`au keikikāne."

"Pretty boy, huh?" Steve gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips. "And I see Kono has varied your vocabulary."

"That was mostly for Lori, who wanted to learn them for her new boyfriend, the surfer dude."

"If you say so, Danno." Steve stole one more kiss. "I'll see you shortly."

As Steve ran out of sight, Danny thought, 'E hoomau maua kealoha, Steven,' and grinned - his thoughts were coming in Hawaiian now also. "May our love last forever," he repeated to himself in English, and then went back inside to talk with his father and sisters. 

Something was eating away at his mother, and it was more than just the fact that he and Steve were lovers now.

The TV was on and Danny glanced at the screen, seeing a live news broadcast. "Hostages," he sighed, "even here I can't get away from that at the crack of dawn." His phone chose that moment to ring and he picked it up....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve had run a good five miles and was on the outskirts of the city and ready to turn back when he noticed a group of police cars outside a bank. "McGarrett, 5-0," he announced, showing his badge.

"Say what?" one of the cops asked.

"Shit, never mind." Steve realized he was in New Jersey, and his ID meant squat; he decided this was best left up to the local police and decided to head back to the house. As he was walking away he heard a couple of the cops talking.

"There are five perps, and being the bank just opened there are only 2 tellers, the manager and one customer - Danny's mom."

"There are probably a thousand Danny's in this city," Steve murmured to himself.

"The guy comes back for a visit from Honolulu and this is what happens."

"Okay," Steve reasoned, "I wonder how many flew in from Hawaii." Needless to say he stuck around; his gut told him not to leave the vicinity.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny showed up armed, sans his family; he told them to stay home and he'd call them. He walked right over to the man in charge, an old friend of his. "My mother's in there?"

"Danny, we're doing what we can and...."

"Lieutenant, I got a guy walking inside!"

"Who is that nut job and how did he get past the barrier?"

"Nut job?" Danny swallowed hard. "He didn't...." He saw the head of brown hair heading into the bank. "He did."

"That guy's gonna get himself killed."

"I'd worry more about the perps," Danny snorted, "trust me. And give me a few minutes to take care of this."

"Danny...."

"Tim, you owe me and I'm collecting," Danny told him, quickly adding, "and he's my partner." 

"I'm sorry, Danny, but no."

"Fine, then you're forcing me to do something I really don't want to." Danny walked a few feet away and uncaring of the time zones he made a phone call, spoke for a few minutes and hung up, then walked back over.

Three minutes later the Lieutenant's phone was ringing, he picked it up once he saw the caller ID, listened and nodded to Danny. "I don't know how you made friends in high places, but the Governor says you're in charge."

"I don't want to be in charge," Danny explained, "I just want a few minutes. You are not to make a move, which includes entering the bank, no matter what you hear."

"No matter what I hear?"

"Gunshots." Danny finished with a firm nod; he wasn't being facetious. He unholstered his Beretta, and figured his unconscious mind must have known Steve would be here, because he had brought Steve's Ruger also. "Oh, and I'll need 2 tac vests and zip-ties for the perps. Give me 5 - if I get lucky, we'll use them all." He prepared to go in, but paused. "Call the coroner, just in case."

"I don't have the coroner's phone number on hand," Tim told him.

"You should," Danny shrugged, "you never know. I keep Max's number in my speed dial." As he stepped toward the door he reiterated his words - "You are not to come in; we will come out." Danny turned his head and received the reluctant agreement, and then he entered the bank. "What are you doing?" Danny immediately snapped at Steve, who was in the middle of the lobby, casually leaning against a pillar with his arms folded. 

"Waiting for you," Steve grinned. 

"Waiting for me, he says," Danny grumbled and tossed the vest over nonchalantly, and then slowly turned to his mother, and as he did so he made a mental note of how many perps he could see, where they were and what they were armed with - they were clearly amateurs, because if they weren't, the bullets would have already been flying. Not that it was any less dangerous, there was live ammo involved, but still.

Five-0 was used to dealing with pros and this would be a piece of cake. He took note of Steve's eye roll - his partner was thinking the same thing. "Mom, Steve likes to do these things to send my blood pressure up; for my birthday he's going to give me an ulcer."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Danny." Steve shook his head. "Your son tends to make mountains out of molehills."

"You two sit down or you're both dead," a perp said, aiming his gun at them.

Danny ignored the warning; he was totally focused on Steve. "What possessed you to come in here without a gun or tac vest?"

"My gun's back at the house and I didn't pack a vest, and I really want to have some more of your Mom's beef stew in the future, so I thought it would be prudent if I intervened." Steve actually looked happy. "And they're giving away a Blu-Ray player with a new account and I'm going to open one when we're finished."

"So we're having a repeat performance of First National?" Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Except for the fact that the giveaway there was a 32 inch flat screen and you're not armed with an Ace."

"They gave me a good interest rate and it wasn't an Ace!" Steve shot back. "It was an Uzi!"

Danny looked embarrassed. "I thought it was an Ace."

"Danny, all semi-automatics look the same to you." 

"Great!" One of the perps sneered. "We got Al and Peggy!"

"We're not married!" Steve shouted, and then made a quick move, disarming one of the perps and twisting his arm until the bone cracked, then smashing his head into the wall, knocking him out. "And an Uzi is more compact than an Ace."

The four other perps were shocked at how fast Steve moved, and went for cover, and Danny took that moment to pretty much fling both tellers out the door to safety, motioning the manager to get back under his desk. He then picked a paperweight off a desk and threw it at another perp, watching him drop and going for his gun. Danny took him out with one shot and tossed Steve's Ruger to him. "Don't ask me why I brought your gun also, and I had to bust open your lock box with a sledgehammer!"

"It's okay, Danno, it was only the prototype!"

There were more shots fired and Steve ended up crouched behind a desk with Martie. "Danny's going to give **himself** an ulcer, you know; he worries too much." Steve heard a shot ring out and fired back with one of his own, taking the guy down. "And you better wear this." He placed the vest over her shoulders. "I'm bulletproof; ask Danny." He tightened it, making sure it was secure around her. "And you really have to give me the recipe for the stew."

"The recipe?" Martie blinked at him; there were guns being fired all around them, total chaos, and Steve, who she had been nasty as all hell to, was casually asking for a recipe. "Why do you want it?"

"I'm not much of a cook, but I bet Danny would like it because it would remind him of here." Steve grabbed a pad and a pen off the desk and handed it to her. "And it was delicious."

Being nobody had ever asked for her family recipes before, and Steve was so sincere, Martie began to write. "The secret is brisket, no fancy meats. I add a teaspoon of garlic cloves, 2 teaspoons of cumin, a half teaspoon of...." 

Steve's phone rang and he put his palm up. "Keep writing." Without looking Steve picked it up, listening for a moment. "Hi, Chin; howzit, brah?" He noticed one of the two remaining perps ready to fire again and got off one more round, hitting the guy in the knee - the perp dropped behind a desk and fired another two shots toward Steve. "No, we're in a bank - hostages; you know, Danny's favorite." He paused and listened for another moment. "I'm behind a desk with Danny's mom." Pause. "Yes, I'm being sociable, not standoffish; they're Danny's ohana." He stuck his head up and narrowly avoided a bullet, which lodged in the wall above them. "She makes a terrific beef stew, Chin, and she's going to give me the recipe. Oh, and I got to play in the snow." Another shot rang out and Steve listened for another moment. "No, I didn't cause the hostage situation! Why do you always blame me?"

"Because it's always your fault!" Danny screamed across the bank. "Yes, Steven, I hear you loud and clear!"

Steve returned to the call. "I don't know; I'll ask him." He lowered the phone and screamed across the bank. "Lori wants to know if you want to team up at mud wrestling next week - they have one spot open!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" a perp screamed.

"Do you mind?" Steve said politely, firing off a round and narrowly missing the guy's head. "I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Danny shouted back, "Tell Lori to sign us up and did Kono take my car in for new tires?!" Before Steve could get a response another shot was heard, followed by Danny's scream of, "If you move I'll blow your balls off!"

"You needed new wiper blades also!" Steve went back to Chin. "Talk later, Chin, or tomorrow." Steve hung up. "Danny, can you please take care of the last perp? I can't get a clear shot."

"The things I do for you," Danny muttered, scoped the lobby and yes, took out the last perp.

Martie was watching, and listening, to them. At first she thought they would distract each other, but the dialogue seemed to get them moving in tandem; one knew the move the other would make and followed through.

"I love Danny," Steve flat out told her, "and I'm sorry you can't accept it right now, but I'm hoping in the future you can." He stood up and helped her to her feet, while Danny assisted the manager, and the cops took the three perps that were still breathing into custody.

As the four walked out, Steve caught a glint from a van parked across the street and where it was aimed. "DANNY!" He made a running tackle for Danny, sending him to the pavement.

Danny lay there for a moment under Steve's weight. "Get off of me, you Neanderthal!" Steve raised up and Danny got a look at his shoulder, seeing a small patch of red. "You've been shot!"

"Relax, Danno, it only nicked me." Steve pulled his shirt aside and studied it. "Looks like a wound from a .38; it's nothing." There were already paramedics on the scene and Steve was fighting with them once they patched him up, refusing, as usual, to go to the hospital. Once they were done with him, Steve got hold of the bank manager. "Can I get a Blu-Ray player for saving the bank?"

"What you're getting," the Lieutenant told them both, "is arrested for interfering in a police matter and obstruction."

"Don't bother, Tim," Danny rolled his eyes. "Steve will just call our Governor like I did, ours will call yours and you will have wasted your time doing paperwork."

Nevertheless Steve and Danny were booked - and two hours later they were released with full apologies from Governor Christie.

Kate was waiting to pick them up, and Steve insisted they go back to the bank because he wanted that player; Danny thought he was being ridiculous.

Kate listened to them argue and she looked at Danny for an explanation. He was in the back seat because, yes, Steve needed the leg room, and she met his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Well?" 

"Katie, watch the road." Danny's eyes grew wide as Kate strayed into the oncoming lane.

She waved him off and looked at Steve. "Are you going to tell me?" Once Steve did, Kate made a sharp U-turn.

Danny's head slammed into the door. "OWW! What is wrong with you?" His eyes whipped from one to the other. "And I think you both had the same driving instructor."

Kate ignored him once again. "I think Steve should get at least two Blu-Ray players from that bank; more even." She picked up speed. "I'd like one."

"Could you drive the speed limit please?" Danny whined. "Just this one time?"

"He's such a back-seat driver," Kate sighed.

"I know, believe me," Steve laughed.

"I hate you both," Danny said.

"Likewise, Danny," they both responded.

They purposely avoided the subject of Steve and Danny; there would be enough of that later.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"You got shot, Uncle Steve?" Grace frowned at him. "You can't go a week without bullet holes?"

"I'm sorry, Grace," Steve pouted, "but Danno was in the way of the bullet and he was wearing a nice new shirt, and you know how he complains that bloodstains are a bitch to get out."

"Language, Steven," Danny warned.

Grace stared up at Steve with wide eyes. "Are you still going home for Christmas?"

"I think it would be for the best, Gracie." Steve picked her up and gave her a hug. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Wau ho`i O'ahu me oe, `Anakala Steve, Kalikimaka a Makahiki Hou." 

Steve blinked at her, both surprised and pleased, at her speaking Hawaiian. 

Grace gave him a small smile. "`Oe ho`okahi hale hewa."

"Is that more Hawaiian, Danny?" Cheryl asked. "Translate it."

"What Grace basically said," Danny took her from Steve, "was that she's going home to Oahu with her Uncle Steve for Christmas and New Years, because it's wrong for him to be in his house alone." 

Grace was hesitant, but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I don't like snow anymore, and I miss the beach and my surfboard and my friends and I want a shave ice."

"I thought you wanted to see our ohana here," Danny said.

"I do, Danno," Grace looked at all of them, "but New Jersey is where we come from; it's not home anymore."

"She's right, Danny," Martie agreed. "I felt the same after my parents moved here from Michigan and I returned for a visit." She turned to Steve. "You didn't hesitate to take a bullet for my son."

"I would do anything for him." Steve brushed Grace's hair from her face. "And for Grace."

"I wanted...." Martie started. "Danny I love you, and I'm sorry, and this is going to take some getting used to." She took a deep breath. "And I would like to speak with Steve for a while - alone."

"It's okay, Danny," Steve reassured him as he followed her to the den.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Martie closed the door behind them and took out a bottle. "I don't know about you, but I need this." She poured a shot of tequila and noticed Steve staring at her. "What, just because I'm an old bat doesn't mean I can't indulge?"

Steve nodded to the bottle. "I think I should join you."

Martie nodded and poured him one.

They clinked glasses and downed a shot each.

"That's not going to be enough and we need to do it proper." Martie left the den, ran through the living room - "Mom, you didn't kill him, did you?" - into the kitchen, grabbed two items, and on her rush back, replied with, "No, Danny, not yet, but the day is young," and closed the door. "Much better." She put down the salt shaker and quickly sectioned the lemon. She poured two more shots, licked her hand, poured the salt, licked it, downed her shot and sucked the lemon. When Steve didn't pick up his second shot, she did, and grinned when she sucked. "Skoal!"

Steve laughed out loud. "Pretty awesome for an old bat." He poured two shots in succession, making a godawful face when he sucked the lemon. "Okay, we're even now, and I have had more to drink in the past three days then in the past month."

"People don't always accept different," Martie began, pouring them one more each, but not drinking yet, "and Danny could be hurt by somebody who doesn't - approve - of the two of you. I already lost one son, God knows if I'll ever see Matthew again, and I don't want to lose another."

Now Steve understood her reaction; it wasn't the fact that he and Danny were together, it was Danny's safety. "Grace wasn't exaggerating; HPD thinks we're already married and that's never affected any sort of back-up they give us. If anything, they're more supportive."

They made shot number three disappear.

"All it takes is one, Steve, just one homophobic bastard and he could - you could both - be dead."

This time it was Steve who poured and they kicked back another.

"Before Danny," Steve stood up and stared out the window, "before Danny I was alone, and so fucking lonely." He blushed at his verbiage. "Sorry."

"I have two brothers, Steve, and I've heard a hell of a lot worse than 'fucking'." She poured a fifth. "We'll drink again when you're finished; I figure you're the stoic and quiet type, who needs a few shots to get you talking."

"How'd you guess?" Steve sat back down. 

"I'm a mom, we know all, and yes, Danny told me about your parents, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Steve took a breath. "In all my years in the SEALs I never had a partner - a comrade-in-arms - like Danny. He challenged me from day one, followed, no, **follows** my orders at his discretion and still countermands me more times than I want to think of. He would have been court martialed in the Navy for disobeying orders."

"How long did it take you to figure out he wasn't military, like you?" She slid the glass over to him - it was time for another.

"The thing is, he does his job with military efficiency, but at the same time he does it with his heart. You're not allowed to feel anything as a SEAL; the missions are so complex, so dirty sometimes, you have to distance yourself," Steve admitted. 

"I think we need numero seis." She poured and they drank. "Don't throw up, okay, **kid**?" Martie teased.

Steve was ready to continue. "Danny taught me it was okay to feel, that you can screw up to the maximum and people forgive you, and that not everybody is going to hurt you." He paused, trying to make sure his words came out right, not so easy after six shots of tequila. "I have never trusted anyone to watch my back as I do him. I love him, and the thing is that I don't have a real clue as to when I fell. One day Danny was just a part of me. And if I lost him or Grace...."

"Speaking of Grace," Martie added, "she loves you also, I see the adoration in her eyes. And from what I saw and heard in that bank, I have to admit the two of you were made for each other." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. "And Steve, if you ever hurt either my son or granddaughter, I will turn you into a eunuch. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve mock-saluted her. "And do I now have permission to date your son?" he asked, tongue-in-cheek.

"Yes, you do, but there is one other thing we need to discuss."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The door to the den opened 40 minutes later and Steve came out. "Where's Grace?" 

"Cheryl took the kids out in case there was an explosion here," Danny explained, "but I have to give her a play by play later, or post it to YouTube."

"Okay, Danny." Steve took Danny's face in his palms, drew his face close, whispered, "I love you," and kissed him. "Your mom and I made peace and I have permission to date you."

"You have permission to date me?" Danny rolled his eyes. "He reeks of tequila, Dad, and I would bet mom does also."

"We're adults, Daniel," Martie sneered as she joined them, "and it was the good stuff, too."

"You're both drunk," Kate laughed, staring at them.

"Not drunk," Martie said, "just a bit buzzed."

"Your mom's not an old bat, Danno," Steve said matter-of-factly, which sent Kate into a major giggle fit.

"No? Than what is she?" Danny had to hear this one.

"She's a cool chick," Steve grinned stupidly "and I may dump you for her."

"That's...nice, Steven, and I'm glad you and mom are getting along now." He pushed Steve onto the couch and was pulled into Steve's lap and drawn into a sloppy kiss. "STEVE!" Danny pushed away and slid onto a cushion. "Don't push your luck here."

"Your mother and I," Steve stood back up, "we have an important announcement to make."

Martie stood next to him. "We have come to a mutual decision...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**December 24th....**

"This is different," Frank looked around, "Christmas on the beach."

"On a private beach," Kate looked around. 

"Can I borrow one of your boards?" Cheryl asked Steve. "And yes, I do know how to surf; I went to school at USC and lived in Southern California for almost 10 years." She glanced over at her husband, Mark, who was lying in the hammock, reading a book. "Waste of life."

Danny came out with a platter of various foodstuffs for Steve to put on the grill and kissed him, giving him a clear leer.

"Aww," Kate sighed loudly, "you're both so sweet together."

"Go home," Danny laughed. 

"Never!" Kate shook her head furiously. "Steve said I could move in with you."

"Could you not do that in front of me?" Martie asked Danny. "I'm still adjusting to your relationship."

"Yeah, Danno," Steve made a disgusted face, "you're going to give me cooties or something."

Grace flipped Robby onto his back. "I warned you to be nice to dolphin-trainer Annie **and** to Barbie and Ken, too." She smiled at Audra and Michael. "I'll teach you how to do that if you want."

Danny opened his mouth to admonish her, but Ellen spoke first. "Yes, Grace, sweetie, you do that, and then he won't pick on them so much." 

"I'll supervise," Kono said, walking over to the children.

Ellen slipped her arm into Chin's. "So, Detective Kelly, tell me all about this lovely island."

"He's married, Ellen," Danny pointed out.

"Yes, I know." She smiled at Malia. "You don't mind if I monopolize your husband and have him take me down the beach to meet some of those nice gentleman on their boards, do you?"

"Knock your socks off," Malia grinned.

"I have arrived," Mary Ann announced herself, coming outside with a cooler. "And I brought real beer, not that pisswater you drink. And where's the food? I'm starving." 

"The food's burning," Kate pointed at the grill, where the flames were high. "And what did you bring?"

"It's not burned," Steve smiled and walked over to it, "it's perfect."

"To Steve," Mary Ann explained, "if it's not black and crispy, it's not cooked."

"And you are?" Kate asked her, taking a beer out and guzzling. "I mean, other than the woman who brought the Icehouse."

"Mary Ann McGarrett, related to Emeril's evil twin," she nodded to Steve, "in that we got stuck with the same parents."

"Katherine aka Kate, and I come from the same hatchery that produced Danny."

"Don't older brothers suck?" Mary Ann cracked, and the two broke into a laughing fit.

"Why is she here?" Danny demanded to know.

"Because this beach needs personality," Mary Ann fired back, "and you have none, zip, nada."

"I like this woman." Kate picked up the cooler. "So, Mary Ann, how about we take your beer," she looked around, "and head in that direction where those pretty boys are playing volleyball."

"Oh hell yeah!"

"They are a disaster in the making," Danny said, watching them.

"Uh-huh," Steve agreed, "and maybe Kate should move in with her instead of with us."

"What was that, Steven?"

"Kate told you she's moving here, and I said she could live with us, but she'd probably have more fun with Mary." Steve returned to the food. "It's not crispy; it's...crunchy."

"Chicken is not supposed to be crunchy," Danny pointed out, "and Kate is supposed to start work on her Master's soon."

"She's registered at UH already," Steve casually mentioned, "and your mother is thrilled to finally have her out of the house."

"Oy," Danny slapped his forehead. "Just what I needed, as if I don't have enough headaches."

"I'll stock up on Advil." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

By midnight the house was quiet.

They would all exchange gifts in the morning, with the exception of Kate and Mary Ann, who disappeared around 10 to head out to a club and said they would catch a cab back to Mary's.

Steve and Danny were lying in the hammock together, staring up at the stars. 

"Pretty romantic, Danno."

"Yep," Danny drawled, snuggling close. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making this my best Christmas in the longest time."

Steve urged him up, and took Danny by the hand. "How about we go upstairs and I make it even better?"

"How much better?"

"Let me surprise you."

"Sounds like a plan."

And they lived happily ever after...because everybody deserves that.

**FIN**


End file.
